castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2
Hector is the one seen at the end of LOS2? Dunno, but someone edited the LOS2 article and claims that Mr. Cox confirmed that said character is Hector, and is the villain of the game. aside for the far from perfect orthography, he didn't put any sources about his claims--190.36.112.241 I think we shouldn't say it's Alucard or Hector until we can get some official citation. Shadowmaster 22:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Editor should refrain from the guess without source.--Kiyuhito 23:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) This looks confusing after I read about the connection families, can someone tell me clearly? I know it's Alucard...User_talk:Ericard 12:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Why is Gabriel's new name incorrect? His name is Dracul, not Dracula.--Peltipelle :We agreed here to use the term Dracula, as Gabriel is refered as Dracula (see David Cox Twitter references). He only refers himself as Dracul. Please read our discussion before editing everything, thanks. -Chernabogue (talk) 20:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Lords of Shadow Wiki I found this wiki. http://lords-of-shadow.wikia.com/wiki/Lords_of_Shadow_Wiki This wiki has eight pages.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :This Wiki is, from what I've seen, useless. Just made by "fans" of LoS who are pissed by "fans" of IGA/Classic games. Plus it's horribly designed, written, and presented. --Chernabogue (talk) 14:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Alec Newman isn't the new Belmont? I know Dave Cox denied it on Twitter, but this is the same guy who claimed Trevor doesn't become Alucard in Mirror of Fate. I'm not saying this is the case, but he could once again be lying in an attempt to prevent spoilers. SonofSamhain (talk) 17:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I mean, he could be lying, but I doubt there'd be any spoilers given away from knowledge of who voices the character. This is an all-new character, so there's nothing that can be given away about the character by the voice actor. Shadowmaster 01:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Victor Belmont New Belmont character: --Nagumo baby (talk) 09:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I remembered this. --Kiyuhito (talk) 09:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Just because he has black hair and a beard doesn't mean he's Victor Belmont. He could be a new Belmont entirely, one that never appeared in the classic games before. SonofSamhain (talk) 14:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :He's called Victor, he says his name in the newest trailer. --Chernabogue (talk) 15:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay, sorry. My bad. SonofSamhain (talk) 16:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bestiary Probably Medusa (Lords of Shadow) was changed into the Gorgon, See Games Com 2013 screenshots. When the truth clarifies, it is necessary to change the name.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) David Cox reference this boss battle specifically as Medusa, we'll see when final product is released.--Winch1990 Shaft? Shaft like character appears in the new trailer. But Enric Alvarez twitter says "Nope".--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Too early to confirm, and Alvarez can't allow to spoil this now. --Chernabogue (talk) 07:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm assuming any Shaft-like character is Zobek. He looked like Shaft to me in the epilogue of the first game. But I haven't compared them to see if they look like the same character.--Reinhart77 (talk) 03:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Alvarez already answered "Q:Zobek? A:Nope". Yep, We need to wait for an official release.--Kiyuhito (talk) 07:16, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Merge? :Originally posted by Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Dracula's Tomb Premium Edition I think this page should be merged with the LoS2 main page. We should just have a section for this collector edition, instead of a little page. --Chernabogue (talk) 17:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I think that also need to merge these pages. Category:Game_Editions and Some of these "Edition" pages Category:SOTN_Editions.--Kiyuhito (talk) 07:20, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed to this too.--Chernabogue (talk) 13:16, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Except for Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD Tiger Handheld), Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/Saturn, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/XBLA, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/DXC, it is good to merge all.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Merge.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I think that should be merge. *Paladin and Roland de Ronceval *Gorgon (Lords of Shadow), Medusa (Lords of Shadow), Euryale and Stheno These are almost the same.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. --Chernabogue (talk) 13:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Konami's CVLOS-Wiki http://wiki.konami-castlevania.com/ There is many concept art.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Tie-up campaign Dracula ZERO (Dracula Untold) and Akumajo Dracula Lords of Shadow 2 tie-up campaign. http://blog.eigafan.com/dracula/2014/08/-zerolords-of-shadow2.html - translate.google.com--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:23, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Famitsu ranking http://www.famitsu.com/biz/ranking/ Akumajo Dracula: Lords of Shadow 2 (PS3) - The number of the sales for one week of this game is 6322.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC)